We are Legion
by k-of-d88
Summary: After Apocalypse's defeat, a new anti-mutant group crawls out from the underground. Meanwhile, the X-Men recruit a new mutant with a hidden past. Could this mutant's discovery and the group known simply as "Legion" be connected?


**I don't own. Marvel does.**

* * *

Five in the morning. No one likes it. The sun's not up, it's still dark outside, and everyone's still tired. It's even worse when you're a mutant running through a forest from a group of anti-mutant supporters.

One mutant youth is experiencing just that.

He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. He hadn't asked for this power, right? He didn't enjoy using his powers. And even when he did, he would always get intense headaches. But right now, he was seriously contemplating showing these predators what their "prey" could do.

His black hair was damp as he ran through a small stream, sweat dropping like bullets down his pale face. How long had he been running from these guys? It was only about an hour, but it felt like a lifetime.

He turned his head slowly to see if his pursuers were still chasing him. Green eyes scanned behind him, only to widen as a green blast headed straight for him. He had only one option - retaliate.

The mutant threw his hand behind him and tried to focus. The only problem was this splitting headache he had from fighting a small group of his pursuers before hand. He remembered them clearly; white cloaks with black crosses. They all held high-powered weaponry. He was never able to see their facial features, all except for one.

Stryker.

That name burned his mind as he finally raised a translucent purple shield from the palm of his hand. Unfortunately, it only further annoyed his pain. When the green blast made contact with his defense, the mutant lost his footing, being flung back a good fifteen feet.

As his momentum came to a halt, he remembered how Stryker looked, and how he seemed to stare.

He remembered vividly the middle-aged man, greying hair swept back. Dull amber eyes, filled with rage and hate, burned into his retina. Like the rest of them, he wore a white robe with, only with a gold cross and platinum chains anointing it.

The mutant knew he would've died had he not fired first. He remembered stretching his hand, palm facing his assailants, followed by a baseball sized, translucent purple shot launching at Marrien. The diversion bought him time to run.

Now, he had fallen, realizing his tattered clothing would serve no protection from his hunters. The pain he felt was far too severe to allow him to react to any attack. He had only one option - get up and run.

He threw off his black, tattered hoodie, since it was snagged on a low hanging tree. But it was too late. The attackers had already surrounded him.

He stood up shaking, the realization of death hitting him like a ton of bricks. Twenty white robes. Twenty high-powered weapons all aimed at the teen mutant. He was out of options. He made a choice - to go down fighting.

That's when a red beam struck several of his pursuers. Confusion was now plastered on his face as several more had their weapons lifted from their hands by some invisible force.

He nearly jumped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned quickly to see what had grabbed him. His head yelled in pain.

_Bad decision..._ the mutant thought before realizing a girl about his age had a hold of him. A girl with brown hair. A girl with half her body inside of a tree.

He blinked several times before trying to rationalize the situation before him. He wasn't able to, however, as the tree girl (he assumed) had roughly yanked him through the tree itself. He stared at the tree in disbelief, than to the now whole girl, back to the tree, then to a blue human.

"Wait...blue?" the mutant choked, his mind writhing in agony has it tried to grasp even a small amount of some form of a rationale behind these resent events. It took him a couple minutes for his mind crushing pain to finally subside. When it did, the mutant realized there wasn't two, but now five figures before him; an older female with red hair, and two males, both older. One had, what looked like, red goggles with a yellow border covering his eyes, while the oldest of the five had metal claws jutting from his knuckles.

"Are you alright?" the red-head was the first to speak up, only receiving a nod from the now confused mutant.

"Ja, he's just spooked, Jean." the blue one stated, a slight German accent made itself notable in his words.

The oldest of the group gave the mutant a look before retracting his claws into his hands. "Not bad tracking, kid," he shouted behind him. The mutant blinked, trying to figure out who he was talking to. A hand from the one with the goggles came down.

"Need help getting up?" Nodding, the mutant grasped it and got to his feet, still a bit shaky from what's going on.

"I'm Scott," the one who had helped him up started before motioning to the red-head beside him, "and this is Jean. Over there's Kitty," he motioned to the brunette who had pulled him through to tree, "and Kurt," Scott stated, pointing to the blue elf, who was waving happily.

"Over there's Logan," he continued, his thumb pointing behind him, "and his..er, daughter, Laura." Confused, the mutant peered behind him to realize another girl, roughly his age, standing next to the one called Logan. She had brown hair and darker skin then the others.

"If you're smart," Kurt whispered, "you'll stay avay from her."

"I'm-" the mutant started, only to be cut off by the one called Kitty.

"You're Deus Forde, right?" The mutant cringed. He hated his first name. It was another one of his little curses.

"Yeah..." he said simply, "but why are you here?"

"We're a group of mutants called 'X-Men," Jean spoke up, "and if you come with us, there's some one we'd like you to meet."

"Sorry, Jean," Logan said, walking back to the group, Laura beside him, "but Chuck said he wanted Dee here." He smirked at the scowl the mutant gave him.

"Follow us," Scott said simply before walking in the same direction they had come from. Deus watched as the five other mutants started behind him. He shrugged. They were mutant like him. Hopefully, they could help with this anti-mutant group that was after him for some reason.

* * *

**Yeah...first chapter of first Evolution story done.**

**And yes, I did use Reverend Stryker's name. (Bonus points if you know who he is!)**

**For my mutant OC, I originally wanted to do a Deadpool spin-off, but than I decided on a psionic-based mutant. 'Cause I'm hardcore. (Not really...) Also, next chapter I'll show Deus' personality. (I felt like it didn't get a chance to develop this chapter.)**

**Deus' powers;**

**Psion manipulator - Deus is capable of using his mental prowess to create different effects. As of now, he's capable of forming a shield and projectiles from his hands. However, over usage of his powers contain a drawback - migraines. They can become so severe that he can begin experiencing pain throughout the rest of his body if he continues.**

**Psionic shield - Focusing his powers to form a shield. Without former training, Deus can only sustain the shield for roughly 2 minutes at a time before suffering from low grade headaches. He's capable of manipulating the size of the shield, but the larger the shield, the shorter amount of time before the drawbacks set in.**

**Psionic bullets - Projectiles Deus is capable of firing from his palms or fingers. The size of the bullet also affects its speed and power. I.e.; when fired from his finger, it moves at the speed of a handgun bullet, but it's equivalent to a bee sting, where as one fired from his palm moves at the speed of a mid-speed baseball, but is the equivalent to a cannon ball. When firing from his finger tips, Deus uses his hands as guns, pointing his index fingers at the target. The size also affects his headaches. The finger shots can be fired 200 times from each hand - in rapid succession - before they set in. The palm shots, however, can only be fired 10 times from each hand before the headaches begin showing themselves.**

**Psionic burst - Deus' most powerful - and dangerous - power. It creates a 60 foot purple dome-shaped blast from Deus' own mind. Those caught within the blast are left in a comatose-like trance for 6 hours. The drawback to this is severe. It leaves Deus himself in a coma for 3 days. He's only had to use it once.**

**Hope you like my character. If not, you don't have to read it anymore, mmm'kay? :)**

**Also, if anyone wants to see a pairing between my OC or other characters, just let me know. If you want to review, that'd be cool. If you wanna hate, that's cool too.**


End file.
